Remembering
by kncrowder88
Summary: sequel to Who is Ms. Willows? R&R. Edited for grammar and spelling mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay here I go with this story. Please review it.

Disclaimer: I own everything! ... Yeah right. If I did Catherine and Grissom would be doing something different then working. Greg would be just as funny and weird as he was when he was a lab rat. Nick and Warrick would include Greg in on their bets now. Sara would never have had a crush on Grissom and would be with Nick. Oh and Warrick wouldn't be married to Tina and would be with Mia (though if he is happy I'm happy). Oh one more thing - ECKLIE WOULD BE BURNING AT THE STAKE!

"Who ... who is Ms. Willows," she asked her voice frail and scared. I looked ready to faint when the doctor looked over at me. Aimee had awakened and was rushing over to the bed.

"Ms. Willows your awake now," she smiled happily. Catherine moved back in fear.

"Mr. Grissom if you and Aimee would come with me," the doctor asked. Aimee skipped out into the hallway and took a seat at a chair. I though took longer to leave. Sitting in the chair for an extra minute or so and then standing to leave at a very slow pace. "Mr. Grissom we will have to do a CAT scan to see how serious this memory loss is."

"How long has she been pregnant," I asked nervously. "How long?"

"About eight or nine weeks," he informed. "We weren't able to actually get the exact time frame. We hoped to ask her when she woke but as you can see ... well we can't. Why?"

I lean against the wall and close my eyes. "I'm going to be a daddy."

"There's more," he responds.

"Oh god," I groans coming to stand up straight.

"When we preformed an ultrasound we got two heart beats. Ms. Willows is having twins."

"Twins," I gasp slightly. "Twins? Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now to ask you some questions."

"Ask away."

"You said the twins are yours correct," I nod my head while looking over at Aimee quickly to see her swinging her feet back and forth. "Well then can you tell what you believe the age of the babies is?"

"Nine weeks," I reply with a smile. "I remember the night like it was yesterday."

"Uh spare the details," I laugh slightly. "Now let's go back to Ms. Willows. First we will have to ask her some questions and then maybe we won't have to perform a CAT scan but most likely we will just to be safe. Would you like to be in there at that timing?"

"Of course," The two head back into the room to find Catherine shaking slightly. I rush to her side and take her hand. She jerks it away. "Hey its okay I won't hurt you. I'm a friend."

"Who ... who am I?" she asks. Taking her hand again this time she doesn't pull away. My eyes remain on hers the entire time. "Who is this Ms. Willows?"

"We are going to ask some questions okay," I look back at the doctor to see he has let me take over. "Can you tell if you know your name?"

"It's ... its ... no I don't know it," she begins to cry. "I don't know anything. I'm scared. What's going on?"

"Its okay don't worry," Reaching up I brush the tears away. "I know you think you don't know anything but I'm going to continue to asks questions okay," she nods. "You don't have to answer right away okay. Now try to think of what my name is?"

"Bob is a common name," I laugh slightly. "I don't know I'm sorry should I?"

"Its okay don't worry. What about ... do you know how old you are?"

"Um ... no," she has tears forming in her eyes again.

"What about your job? Do you know what you do for a living?"

"No," she begins to cry.

"Its okay sweetie its okay," I bring her hand up to my lips lightly kisses it. "I'll help you remember I promise."

"Let's try giving her some things she might remember. See if they trigger something," the doctor suggested.

"Alright," I paused. "Muggs?"

"That's an odd thing to us," she replies laughing.

"I know," I sigh. "What about Lindsey?"

"Pretty name."

"Not what were looking for but oh well," I pause thinking.

"I don't want to do this anymore," she pouts.

"Okay sweetie we won't," I stand walking over to the doctor. "Is it possible I can bring her home to Vegas?"

"Yes. We will transfer to Desert Palms. Though it might be best if she just comes in for a regular weekly visit at the hospital and stay where her memory might come back faster."

"Okay."

They set to work on getting the CAT scan and the transfer done. The doctor worried about the papers while I called the lab and informed Warrick she woke. But one thing I left out was her condition. All I said was get Lindsey and everyone to meet him at my townhouse in a couple hours. And so now I'm pulling up to my townhouse were three cars were parked outside. One was Brass's. One was the one Warrick used to go get Lindsey and the other transported Greg, Nick, and Sara.

"Aimee your stuff is already inside okay," I look back at her. Catherine is sitting in the seat next to me looking around.

"This place is so hot," she says fanning herself. I smile handing her a cold water bottle.

"Aimee why don't you stay out here for awhile and entertain her," I point at Catherine. "I'll get the cool air going through the house to make it cooler."

"No," Catherine nearly yells grabbing my arm. "Don't leave me."

"Okay," I climb out and walk around to her side. Glad that her injuries hadn't been as severe as they could have been, and I had gotten used to the pain I felt every now and then in my ribs I help her out of the car. Aimee climbed out and rushed into the townhouse happily. I hear Lindsey welcome her and then everyone else. Followed by the questions of where we are and then people began to disperse from the house. Catherine froze beginning to shake. "Its okay sweetie."

"I ... I don't know them," she said clawing at my shirt trying to get closer to my body. I wrap and arm around her waist and pull her close.

"I know sweetie I know," I place a soft kiss to her forehead. "I'm here and I'll be here the entire time."

"Please don't let go of me," she begs. "Please Gil?"

"I won't," I say walking forward with her. Warrick is about to say something when I interject. "Catherine?"

"Please Gil," she says again eyes closed.

"I got you don't worry," I say running my hand up and down her side. Her body stops shaking. "Open your eyes please?"

"Are they still there?" She asks. The others look at each other.

"Guys ... there's something I didn't want to tell you over the phone. Lindsey why don't you go make Aimee some lunch?"

"Okay."

"Lindsey's a pretty name," Catherine says with a slight yawn.

"Tired," she nods her head. I bend down and wrap my free arm under her knees and then pulled her up off the ground. Her hands wrapped around my neck as she falls asleep. "I'll put her in my bed and then we will talk." I inform them. They go to help Lindsey and I head for my bedroom. After laying her down I watch her. She looks so lovely when she sleeps and I can't help but place a kiss on her forehead. Leaving the door open a crack I head back out to the kitchen. Motioning to everyone but Lindsey we go to the living room.

"So?" Sara asks. Nick wraps an arm around her.

"Catherine ... Catherine lost her memory," I whisper. I look over the island separating the kitchen from the living room at Lindsey. She is smiling at Aimee and making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Like her mom used to do. I fight back the tears. I have to be the strong one. When I look back at the others I see they have all let their emotions out. Sara is crying and Nick is holding her tight with silent tears of her own. Warrick has sunk down into a chair mouth slightly open and looking off into space. I can tell he is waiting to cry. Brass is looking back at the bedroom a silent tear falling from his eye. It's the first time I have ever seen him cry, in fact I think it's the first time anyone has.

"How ... how much," Warrick asked his voice weak.

"Everything," I whisper. "She only trusts me right now. There's more."

"More? How can there be more," Nick snaps. "This is bad enough what now she's dieing?"

"No she is pregnant," I whisper. They all gasp.

"Who's?" They all asked at the same time. None had yet to figure out what had happened between me and her nine weeks ago let along her and Eddie, which I swear I will bring to my grave.

"M ... mine," I say my voice slightly nervous which is odd because I don't normal sound nervous around them.

"Seriously Gris who's," Jim asked with a slight smile. My eyes meet his and then he collapse in a chair behind him. "How come we didn't know this about you two?"

"It was nine weeks ago and we got drunk after a really tough case," I reply. "It was one of our breakfasts we normally have and well ... things just happened. Soon it was happening at least once a week. Do you want me to go into the details?"

"No!" They all yelled. I laugh slightly. Lindsey and Aimee enter the room with food for everyone else. Aimee is smiling holding the plate of sandwiches she made.

"I made these," she calls handing them over to everyone. "Lindsey helped me though." Everyone smiled and ate it.

"I still don't believe you actually adopted someone," Brass said smiling. His eyes traveled over to the bedroom door one more time and he stands. "Um ... Gil?"

"What," I look back and laugh a bit. Catherine had awake from the noise and was now watching us. I smile at her and she spins around walking back into the room shutting the door behind her.

"Um ... Uncle Grissom can I go speak with mommy about something?"

"No," I say quickly. She glares at me. "Um ... Linds, Butterfly," my voice is nervous again. Brass stands and everyone else follows. He takes Aimee and leads her out into the small backyard to show her the swing set they got put in for Lindsey a couple years back. His eyes followed Aimee for a moment and then he looked back at Lindsey. "Linds I need to explain something to you."

"Is mommy still hurt badly?"

"In a way," I respond. Bending to her height she walks over to me. Taking her hands in mine I look at them. Mine are extremely larger then hers. Like her mothers I note with a smile. It quickly disappears as I look her straight in the eyes. "You know what memory is right?"

"Yeah," she responds in a 'duh' voice.

"Stupid question," I sigh looking for a way to make this easy. "Lindsey your mother ... Catherine ... she lost all her memory. We didn't know until she woke up. I didn't want to tell Warrick over the phone and have him tell you. I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"So mommy doesn't know who I am," she asked tears in her eyes. I nod and she runs off out the front door. My head drops as I listen to a car door slam shut, most likely Warrick's. I know she has it locked so no one can get to her. Probably on the phone with her dad now. The sound of someone ready to cry catches my attention. I look up and directly into the face of Catherine.

"Lindsey? She is ... she is ..." tears stream down her face. I rush over enveloping her in my arms.

"Its okay sweetie I'm here for you," I say my voice barely above a whisper. "I promise."

"I need to speak with her," she calls rushing off.

-Catherine-

I rush away from him. The only one I can trust in this state. Why I don't know it just happened. All he did was say he was a friend and he wouldn't hurt her and for some reason she believed him. She walked up to the car Lindsey was seated in just as another one pulled up. A man walked out and over to the very same car. Lindsey jumped out and into his arms.

"Daddy please take me home," she begged. My eyes begin to tear for some reason. His eyes meet mine and I step back in fear. 'Why am I afraid?' I ask myself. He leads her to his car and then they drive off. Strong arms turn me around and hold me close and I just cry. I want to remember I really do. But how?

"Help me remember," I beg.

"I will," His voice says so softly. God his voice is so calm and sweet. Maybe that's why I trust him his voice. "I will sweetie."

A/N Okay I'm not exactly proud of this chapter so tell me what you think. For those of you who are wondering if NCIS will be in this most likely yes. I'm not quiet sure yet. I have an idea for something to do but I don't know if it will involve NCIS or not. Review and tell me if you think it should or not and then we will see what I do. Please please please please review.


	2. Chapter 2

-Lindsey-

I sit alone in my room wondering why this had to happen to me. I could sense my dad watching me from the doorway so I fought my tears. But it was a losing battle. He had me in his arms as soon as he saw the first tear hushing me. He had asked me many times what was wrong on the way home but I refused to tell. He asked one more time and I answer. "Mommy forgot me."

"Lindsey your mother could never forget you," He said confused.

"No she forgot me. She doesn't remember! All her memory is gone!" I yell pushing him away. "All of it!"

"Its okay we will help her remember."

"How," I ask confused. "How can we help her remember when she can't even remember her own name?" Running is all I could do now. So I run. Run as fast as my legs could go. From the room and from the house. From the neighborhood. No destination no ending for this path. I just run until I can't run no more. The question is when would that come.

-Grissom-

I didn't know what to do. So I watched her sleep for hours and hours. It was all I could do after she cried herself to sleep. It pained me to see her this way but I had to. One thing I don't want to do is bring back her past. A past my Catherine had put behind her. And now I had to be the one to bring it back. The sleepless nights. The endless, emotionly tearing cases. The dancing. The beatings. The coke. Everything that had happened to her I have to bring back to help her remember. I knew I couldn't survive the memories so how could she survive reliving them so she can remember.

-Eddie-

I had gone after her when it struck me she left. Driving the streets I couldn't find her. Plans formulated in my head to help Catherine remember but all of them seemed to be for what I wanted. Her back in my bed in, my arms, and in my control. True I could manipulate this so it works out that way but one question kept popping back into my head. 'Would that be best for Lindsey?'

That is a normal question I ask myself every now and then but sometimes I ignore it. Now I can't. It floats around me like a warning. So I form a new plan. Plan upon plan upon plan. All turning out the same. Pulling my cell I dial a number I thought I forgot long ago. He picks up after three rings.

"Grissom," the man I grew to hate answered.

"Is Lindsey there," I ask hoping she is.

"No you came to pick her up or are you to high to remember that Eddie," He snaps.

"One I'm not high," I reply coldly. "And two I do remember. Three she ran off I was hoping she went to see you."

"Yeah I highly doubt she would go to the place she ran from. Check the park she loves it their," he says. How is it he knows my own daughter better then I know her? I'm her father I should know her favorite place. "Or the lab."

"Uh ... thanks," I hang up hating the fact he told me Lindsey loves the lab. How many times have I heard that from Catherine? Like a million. She is always telling me Lindsey loves the lab and hates to go to the studio. Turning the corner I head to the park hoping she went their and not the lab. I, unlike Catherine and Lindsey, hate the lab.

-Lindsey-

I stop running and look around to see where I am. The lab. Walking in the receptionist just lets me by writing down I entered. No visitors badge. I'm kind of not a visitor anymore though. Stop by too much too even be considered a visitor. Now my dad is a visitor. What he has been here about twice now? Or maybe more don't know. My feet carry me to Uncle Gil's office and I enter. Shutting and locking the door I look around. It's dark exactly what I want. Going to the couch I lie down and cry myself to sleep.

-Sara-

I can't believe what Grissom told us. First Catherine has lost her memory. Second he was going to be a father. Third Catherine was carrying that baby. Maybe she had been right. Maybe my efforts were better put else where. Nick, Warrick, and Greg are playing with Aimee on the swing. Brass and I are the only one actually sitting down in shock. It's like they've known all along. Or something. Why did I have to find out like this?

'Because you refused to see the truth,' a little voice in my head said.

Tears form in my eyes as I watch my hands. Catherine doesn't remember all the bad things I said about her. Normally that would be a good thing but this just hurts me. I had wanted to apologize when she woke up for being rude and now if I did she would look at me like I'm crazy. My mind was made up. I was going to help her get through this.

-Nick-

I'm worried about Sara. True she and Catherine had never been the best of friends but still this seems to have affected her more then anyone else, well other then Grissom and Lindsey but they were understandable. Sara wasn't. She hated Catherine; at least that's how she acted. Maybe deep down she looked at her as we all do.

It pains me to see so many people suffering like this. All I want to do is scream my head off but I can't. So instead I let the tears continue to fall as we play with Aimee. She doesn't mention them and no one else does. I see they too have eyes gleaming with tears. Catherine losing her memory for me was like losing a mother.

-Warrick-

I fear she may never recover. May never remember us. But what I fear most is the effect this will have in the future. Can you imagine her giving birth to twins and not even remember who their father is. Okay she might know but she doesn't remember. The memory of the event is gone. How is she supposed to be happy about it when she can't remember anything?

And Lindsey. She doesn't even know who she is. I heard the car earlier. Lindsey took it bad I knew she would. I know I would have also if I was her daughter. To me she is my mom but I understand why she forgot. Lindsey doesn't. Standing I leave the house and them all behind and head to the lab. Maybe I can push all this away by working a case.

-Brass-

Catherine is like a younger sister to me. I love her, not like Grissom does but I love her. Every time I'm working the same case as her I want to protect her. Grissom wants to keep her away from the crime scenes. Her losing her memory told me I didn't protect her. I failed at my brotherly jobs. I lost her to her own mind. How odd is that? I watch as the others think about this and its effects. Nothing could be as bad as this. At least we have one thing to look forward too. Family additions! Though if she didn't have her memory by then it might not be good.

-Greg-

Catherine is my mom. The others think of her as another mother. I think of her as my first mom. My mother was never there for me but Catherine always has been. She is the one who is encouraging me to tell Grissom I want to go in the field. She is the only one who tells me good job. Once she actually told me she was proud of me. I was so happy it annoyed people all day. Not Catherine though she just smiled at me and at the end of shift invited me out to a celebration breakfast. The results I got solved her case.

I was planning on telling her I had a girlfriend when she woke up and that I wanted my mom to meet her. Now I can't. She lost her memory and I lost my mom. Everyone is worried about helping her remember. Me I'm worried about helping Lindsey remember who her mom is. Helping us all remember who Catherine is. I will make that my job. While everyone is telling her memories I will tell her stories. I will try to make her laugh and smile. I'll help her remember by being myself and helping others remember who she is at the same time. Well hopefully. My first priority is telling Lindsey why her mom doesn't remember.

-Catherine-

He thinks I'm asleep but I'm not. Why? Because I don't want the dream to come back. So I sit here my eyes opened but close. He answered the phone earlier to someone named Eddie. I know it was about Lindsey, my forgotten child. How could I forget someone as beautiful as her? I know I'm having another kid, Gil won't tell me what or how many or even who the father is. I guess this is part of the process. I think he thinks he will know when I remember when I tell him who the father is.

My eyes travel to my left hand. No ring. Okay that approach doesn't work. Damn why can't I remember something so simple! Or is it simple. God I can't even remember weather this is simple or not. Those other people. I wonder who they are. Gil didn't tell me. Is this also a part of the process? I hate the process already then. "Gil?"

"Catherine," he walks around the bed.

"I'm afraid," I whisper. Why am I telling him this? Why must I tell him I'm afraid to sleep?

"There is no reason to fear anything I'm here."

"Just hold me. Please," I ask. He obeys climbing over me and pulling me close to his chest. An odd warmth spreads through me as I snuggle into his body. Soon I am falling asleep no worries anymore. He will fight my dreams for me.

A/N I kind of don't like this chapter. What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

-Sara-

I entered the house wanting to question him so badly. I found them in bed together. His arms wrapped around her awake body and he sound asleep. She pretended to be asleep but I could tell she was awake. How? Her face was contorted in discomfort. Why I don't know. It doesn't matter. Heading back into the backyard I looked at the others.

"Hey guys maybe we should leave," I say catching everyone's attention. Brass looks at me slightly worried.

"Um what about Aimee," Nick asked me from next to Warrick. Aimee was in the bathroom at the moment.

"Someone can stay and put her to bed. It is late at night and she needs sleep." I suggest not offering myself.

"I'll do it," Brass offered standing.

"No I'll do it," Nick said. "You'll scare her to death."

"Nick your face will scare her. I'll do it," Warrick said.

"Here is an idea how bout Greg does it," I suggest Greg looks at me surprised and I just smile. "You were always good with Lindsey and Aimee also adores you. I think it be easier. Plus you are the one who brought me and Nick over so your car is out there. Warrick can bring me and Nick back to the lab where we can get our cars and drive home."

"I'm not tired," Aimee said angrily behind me. "Plus I'm a big girl I can put myself to sleep."

"No you can't," Catherine's voice shocks us all. All eyes turn to her. She is in a pair of sweets and a Las Vegas crime lab t-shirt that obviously is Grissom's because it is very baggy on her. "Aimee go wash up okay."

"Yes ma'am," Aimee skips into the house. "I'll get ready for bed too so you can tuck me in." She calls back. Catherine's eyes look at each of us. They stop on me and her brows furrow. It's odd.

"You're the one who checked in on us?" She asked.

"I was uh ... I was looking to see if Grissom would be coming back to work," I lie quickly. "He has been away in DC with you."

"Yes he is a good man," she says but her voice sounds like she doesn't believe it. That just hurts me to hear her sound like that. Questioning what she herself is saying. Not once had I heard her question herself.

"Yeah he is," Brass says walking up to her. She looks at him.

-Brass-

Her eyes scare me. They are lost and confused and so ... so empty. It's like she is hiding something from us. Hiding herself. I just want to pull her into a hug. Who can stand to see their baby sister like this? I can't. "Catherine are you sure you can put Aimee to sleep alone?"

"Yes please leave," she says. Her voice was shaky and it scared me more. The only time I heard her talk like that was when Eddie threatened her in an interrogation room two years after their marriage. Nodding I leave hoping Gil knows what he is doing. Maybe he can help her. But where was he now?

Getting into my car I do something I haven't done in a long time. I head towards a bar for a couple drinks. To my surprise right after I sit down the others are there joining me at the table with their own drinks. We all have just plan old bud wiser beer. So we drink in silence until we know we can't drink anymore with out getting into trouble. Then we all leave and go home to actually get drunk and pass out in our own beds.

-Catherine-

I should have let one of those people help me. Aimee is so happy though. I don't know why I don't even know who she is. And all I can think about is Lindsey. Did I do this with her? Who is her father? Is it this Gil? Or is it some stranger? How old is she? What is her favorite color? Do I actually know all these things? Am I a good mom? Is Aimee mine? Is she Lindsey's sister? Those people are they related to Lindsey or not? Does Lindsey hate me now? Will I ever remember my own daughter?

"Ms. Willows," Aimee broke into my thoughts laughing a bit. "You'll get your memory back don't worry."

"How can you possibly know that," I ask standing and leaving the room. I can feel her eyes on me the entire time. Shutting her door I head into the master bedroom and check in on Gil. The pillow I stuck under his arm is working. He still thinks it's me and is sound asleep. Now time for me to just do something. Anything that will keep my mind off of what is going on now. But I can't. I just want to know who I am. Then it hits me. The doctor told him about a psychiatrist who could help me to remember.

Going to the living room I find his jacket and pulled out the business card he had been given. Grabbing the phone I dial for a cab and soon I'm on my way. After thirty minutes the cab pulls up to a hospital named Desert Palms and I jump out giving the man a twenty. Inside I find the receptionist, a very cheery girl who looked no older then twenty, sitting at the desk on the phone. Going up to her I wait. "Um ... excuse me I'm looking for a Dr. Heart?"

"Hold on," she saws grabbing another phone and dialing a number quickly. "Dr. Heart you have a visitor. What's your name sweetie?"

"Uh ... Uh ..." my lower lip begins to quiver and I start backing away.

"She said to come on up," She calls to me. "Ma'am! Ma'am are you alright!"

"I ... I don't know," I mumble. She calls to one of her co-workers who takes me by the hand and leads me to an elevator. I willingly follow not sure what I'm doing anymore. She leads me to the top floor which was filled with many offices and another receptionist.

"This women is looking for Kim," the man holding my hand says.

"Oh yes," the women at the desk says. "Dr. Heart," she says into another phone. "The woman is here to see you."

A woman exits an office and walks towards us. She doesn't look like the doctors I saw at the other hospital. In fact she looked more like a friend would. In a pair of jeans and a tight black t-shirt. She even had on tennis shoes. For some odd reason just seeing her made me relax. Do I know her also?

'Thanks Joe I got her from here," she says offering her hand. "I'm Dr. Kimberly Heart."

"I ... Um hi," I mumble. She smiles and leads me into her office. It looks more like a living room/office to me. A desk near the window with two bookshelves, a lab top, and a filing cabinet or two. The rest of the office has a television, a couch and a chair, and a small table near the couch. She sits in the chair letting me sit on the couch.

"I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow," she says pointing to a folder. "The doctor from Washington DC called me up before you left. That was when Dr. Grissom set up an appointment. It seems you wish to see me sooner."

"You ... how did you know who I was?"

"We've meet before but that is not important," she responds.

"It is to me," I whisper. "Everything is important. I just ... I just thought you could help me remember everything now."

"I can't do that. It will take time or maybe just a day. We have to work on it I can't just give you a movie on it and let you remember. That it's not the same. A memory is meant to draw emotion is meant to help you remember the emotions you felt. Giving you a movie and telling you to watch you life won't help. Sure after a whole lot of years of watching the entire movie you would know your history like the back of your hand again, you wouldn't know the emotions you felt that day. That's all I'm here to help with. Helping you reach into the depths of your mind and pull those memories back. Did Dr. Grissom drive you here?"

"No I took a cab," I frown and look to the ground. "I don't have money to get back."

"Well I was just leaving I'll drive you back."

-Grissom-

I awake to the smell of bacon and eggs and the sound of Aimee giggling. My eyes open to find a pillow underneath my arm. Where was Catherine? Looking at the clock I figure she woke up a couple hours ago and put the pillow there to substitute for her. How sweet. It is eleven o'clock in the morning. Three hours later then I normally wake. I guess I needed the sleep like she did. Pulling on a different pair of cloths I walk towards the kitchen.

"No no no Ms. Willows like this," Aimee said laughing. I watched as she showed her how to measure pancake mix. Catherine had the stuff all over her and she was smiling. I can tell the smile was fake but the smile made Aimee smile and it would do. There were three messages on the machine and I figured I would listen to them later.

"Why don't you just make it and I'll watch," Catherine suggested.

"Because it's a stove and I can get burnt. Do you want to explain to dad," she said. "Or Uncle Gil? I still don't know what to call him."

"I ... neither do I."

AN: That's all I got for now sorry. Please please please please please please please review.


	4. A note to all my readers

Dear Readers,

Well I've been working on my stories but I've haven't really had the ... well I can't really think of a word other then zest that kinda fits what I'm looking for. Anyways I haven't had the same feeling of confidence I was getting when I started posting my fics, on I guess it is because I really haven't been getting many reviews for my most recent post nor for old posts. So for those reading my stories I'm sorry if you have to wait a long time or a couple weeks till the next chapters, or chapter, for my stories come out. I am trying to work one story at a time instead of all them. Again sorry to those who are reading my stories for the wait but I just need to get my confidence and zestfullness back.

Any encouragement you have to give me would be great. Thank you for taking your time to read this and for those reading my stories thank you so much for actually reading them.

Kim


End file.
